Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth is an RPG for the Nintendo 3DS and a sequel to Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. It is a crossover game between Persona 3, Persona 4 and Persona 5. The main theme and opening for the game is Road Less Taken. Plot Gameplay Unlike in the previous game, Persona Q, there will be no route selection based on the characters from which Persona game the player wishes to follow; Persona 5's cast will automatically be the focus. By focusing on P5, the relationship between characters and the story could be improved and have more of a focus instead of separating the story into two paths. Encounters between the characters are linked to Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. The protagonists of Persona 3 and Persona 4 are not in the story, nor available to use in battle, at the start of the game. The Persona 3 protagonists will be be present at the same time, crossing over in the same story later on in the game. The Persona 4 protagonist and characters will appear before the Persona 3 protagonists and characters. The female protagonist of Persona 3 Portable will be significantly involved in the story. Unlike in Persona Q, or any Persona game for that matter, a protagonist character will not be required in battle unless in the hardest difficulty, where none of the four protagonists can be removed from the party and if either one of them die, the game is over. The original characters for Persona Q2 will have a different role from participating in battle. A mechanic originally in Persona Q is being brought back, which involves no protagonist having the power of the Wild Card because of the distortion of the new world; rather all party members will be able to be equipped with a second persona (Sub-Personas), which can be summoned in battle. Because the game’s story is centered on the protagonists of Persona 5, the battle background music is P5 themed at the beginning. However, as members of Persona 3 and Persona 4 join the party, the variations in music will change. Unlike in Persona 5 where Shadows appear like their Persona counterparts, they appear as Arcana Shadows in this game. During battle, certain characters can initiate a Unison attack, which seems similar to a mechanic in Persona 4 Golden where certain characters can perform a follow up attack after an All-Out Attack. The character groups that can perform these attacks are: *Koromaru, Teddie, and Morgana *Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki and Yusuke Kitagawa *Junpei Iori, Yosuke Hanamura and Ryuji Sakamoto *Yukiko Amagi and Yusuke Kitagawa *Fuuka Yamagishi, Rise Kujikawa and Futaba Sakura *Akihiko Sanada, Chie Satonaka and Makoto Niijima *Ken Amada, Morgana, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki *P3 hero and P5 hero *P4 hero and P5 hero *P3P heroine, Aigis, Koromaru, Ken Amada *Kanji Tatsumi and Ryuji Sakamoto *Naoto Shirogane and Goro Akechi *P3P heroine, Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada and Shinjiro Aragaki *Mitsuru Kirijo and Makoto Niijima *P3P heroine, Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori and Fuuka Yamagishi *Yukiko Amagi and Haru Okumura *Aigis, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie and Haru Okumura *Chie Satonaka and Ann Takamaki System *'Inside Each Movie is a Mysterious Labyrinth!' Each dungeon is a movie (labyrinth) with a different theme, and each one is a unique creation. No dungeon is straightforward and child's play. Work with your team to clear each one! *'Hit the Enemy’s Weak Point to Gain the Upper Hand in Battle!' Switch out Personas! Utilize various tactics! *'Everyone is Here!' What is their reaction of meeting each other? Totally must-see dialog! *'Draw Maps While Going through the Dungeon!' By drawing maps, you can clear each dungeon smoothly! There is also an auto-map feature. Deepen the Bonds with Your Comrades to Take on Strong Enemies! Powerful Shadows called F.O.E wander around the dungeons. Like the previous game, it is based on Etrian Odyssey. Characters Unique Characters *Hikari: A young girl with short white hair dressed in black. Because she is not good at communicating with people, she stays at Nagi's side. She will be voiced by Misato Fukuen. *Nagi: The manager of the movie theater who is suddenly trapped in the cinema with Hikari. She will be voiced by Kikuko Inoue. *Doe: A strange creature resembling a Shadow in the projection room. It shows movies to Hikari and Nagi but its purpose is a mystery. It never talks, even when spoken to. Doe will be voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue. ''Persona 5'' *''P5'' hero *Morgana *Ryuji Sakamoto *Ann Takamaki *Yusuke Kitagawa *Makoto Niijima *Futaba Sakura *Haru Okumura *Goro Akechi *Caroline and Justine ''Persona 3'' *''P3'' hero *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Akihiko Sanada *Mitsuru Kirijo *Fuuka Yamagishi *Aigis *Koromaru *Ken Amada *Shinjiro Aragaki *Elizabeth ''Persona 3 Portable'' *''P3P'' heroine *Theodore ''Persona 4'' *''P4'' hero *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Margaret *Marie Early Purchase Bonus There will be a early purchase version of the game, which includes the “Persona 3, 4, and 5 Battle BGM Set,” for free, which includes the following tracks: *Persona 3: "Mass Destruction" *Persona 3 Portable: "Wiping All Out" *Persona Q: "Light the Fire Up in the Night *'Kagejikan'" *Persona 4: "Reach Out To The Truth" *Persona 4 Golden: "Time To Make History" *Persona Q: "Light the Fire Up in the Night 'Mayonaka'" *Persona 5: "Last Surprise" *Persona 5: "Life Will Change" *Persona 5: "Will Power" These tracks can be purchased as DLC for people who didn't purchase the game early. The download code with first-print copies of the game will also include a special Nintendo 3DS theme. Gallery Videos External links *Official Japanese website Category:Games Category:Persona Series Category:Persona Q 2